


I can't have feelings for.......

by IWriteFanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Marichat, We Are All Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteFanfics/pseuds/IWriteFanfics
Summary: Basically a reverse crush thing.





	I can't have feelings for.......

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: There is more to this story. I don't really know how to put the question mark over things, because I'm quite new to fanfiction writing.

It seems like one minute, eveything was fine, and Ladybug was fighting the bad guys and taking em' out, easy. But then Chat put himself in danger. For her. For the 119th time (not like she was counting) and she had enough. She's seen him so...............broken, he's almost died on many occasions. And doing what? Protecting her. She was furious. She was beyond furious. She wanted to smack him until he got it in his head that HE'S IMPORTANT TOO. But she couldn't do that. When she got to patrol, Chat was acting as normal as he does, like he hadn't died hours earlier.

"Is everything okay, My Lady?" He asked her, obviously concerned. Ladybug hated it. Why would he care so much?

"No Chat." She said seriously. "Everything is not okay."

He was about to say something else when she shushed him.

"I need to speak about something important mon chaton."

Chat sat and crossed his legs, ready to listen.

"I...I hate seeing you like this."

His hands gripped his baton tightly.

"I hate it when after a battle, you almost die, and you act like it was for the cause of saving me." Ladybug started to feel tears coming out of her eyes.

"I hate it when you put yourself in danger because of me. I hate it when you care so much about me. I'm not even the girl you think, I'm so worthless, and you almost kill yourself everyday, because you think I'm some sort of goddess, but I'm just...I'm just..."

The tears took over, and she could no longer speak. Chat walked up to her and gave her a tender embrace.

"My lady..." His voice cracked a bit, but he stayed strong.

"Please, don't cry..I know..I know what I'm doing is rash, and it hurts you, but it hurts me too. The thought of me dying in battle with the next akuma and never seeing your face again, it scares me. I cherish the sight of you everyday, 'cause I don't know when I'll be gone."

He took a hankerchief out of one of his pockets. Ladybug awkwardly grabbed it, they were still hugging, so it was difficult.

"Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know where I would be without you, Bugaboo."

Ladybug couldn't help but snort at the nickname. She sniffed and Chat got them into a more comfortable seated position.

"Chat." Ladybug said, still a bit teary eyed. "Promise you won't jump in front of the danger anymore."

Chat froze, then pulled away from Ladybug's embrace. 

"I can't do that."

Ladybug was pissed.

"Why not?"

Chat didn't dare to look at her. He stood up.

"Because losing you in battle scares me even more than dying."

Ladybug stood up, shaking. She got even more angry. 

"I'm not some doll you have to protect, you know. I can-"

"Protect yourself, I know." Chat interrupted. "But I can't just sit there and let you get hurt. It's my duty."

Ladybug was beyond angry now. Whatever tears she had left in her had disappeared.

"I don't want you to protect me Chat! I care about you! More than you even realize!"

As Chat was about to make his escape, her words stopped him.

"I didn't even realize how much until you almost slipped out of my grasp.."

Chat turned around to see Ladybug in tears once again. 

"Chat, I-I really-"

An alarm went off nearby. Ladybug raced to the danger, tears still stinging her eyes. They can talk later, this can wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Police finally came to put the robbers in jail, Ladybug decided to go home and rest, when someone grabbed at her wrist.

"Ladybug." Chat said in his most serious tone. Oh right. Talking.

"Chat, I'm really tired, so can we just-" 

Chat pulled her into a deep embrace. 

"I'll keep what you said in consideration, My Lady." He said in her ear. Ladybug couldn't help but shiver at his breath on her cold ear.

"I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and started towards his home.

Ladybug couldn't help but focus on how his lips were so soft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Marinette woke up that morning, the previous night's events hit her like a brick. She clutched her sheets and tried to rationalize her thoughts. Last night she blew up at Chat. Twice. Chat kissed her cheek, and told her he would try to be safe. Her hand flew up to her face where she was kissed. She could almost still feel his lips on her chee- 

"Marinette, get up! You're going to be late!" she heard her mother say.

She flopped back down on her sheets, red faced and flustered. How could Chat make her feel this way? She knew him for three years already! She's not in collège anymore! These petty crushes should have gone away by now! She literally just got over Adrien last year, and they finally became official friends! Why when she lets go of one guy, another one comes in his place? It was frustrating.

"Marinette, I swear I will come up there...!"

She finally sat up and got off of her bed. 

"Okay Maman!"

Tikki was in her bed, sleeping. She was a tired little kwami, rightfully so. With all she had to put up with, she should rest. Marinette shed her clothes and got into the shower. Today is a new day. She could dwell on Chat and her feelings later. It was time for school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien was bouncing off the walls. He did it! He kissed her! After all this time, just kissing her knuckles, she let him kiss her cheek! He was a bright ball of sunshine. In his desk, he thought about Ladybug's request, and his mood changed.

"Chat," She said teary eyed."Promise you won't jump into the danger anymore."

He just couldn't do that. He had to protect her. He was the only one who could protect her, aside from Queen Bee and Vixen, but they're usually caught up in their own thing. She was the only one who could purify the akuma. She looked so sad.

Don't get him wrong, Adrien didn't like the seconds of seething pain he went through from rubble or getting his leg turned at a particularly painful angle before Queen Bee's repair and the Miraculous ladybug fixed him up. He didn't like dying right before it either, seeing that bright light before being sucked back to life. It had to be done. For Paris. For his lady.

Marinette walked in the class, and he gave her a wave as she sat down next to him. Being in lycée, their classes changed, and he and Marinette were the only ones in homeroom together. He didn't mid it one bit. He and Marinette were joined at the hip ever since last year, and after they got to know each other, they were best friends.That morning, Marinette gave him a small box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Un Cadeau!" she said, smiling.

"Merci, Marinette! You didn't need to!"

"This was to pay you back for getting lunch for us last week."

Marinette was always doing that. She either wanted something split 50/50, or they would pay for things in turn. She didn't like anything being paid for. Adrien learned that on her last birthday, when he got her 2 maniquins with dials for changing measurements, (women's and men's) two VERY high quality sketchbooks, and the best markers, sketch pencils, and color pencils money could buy. It wasn't like Marinette wasn't appreciative, she was. Its just that, at the end of the party, when Adrien was saying goodbye, he saw her planning to pay him back over many payments.

Needless to say, she didn't like people spending a lot for her. Which made Adrien want to treat her more. He opened his gift. It was two things. A criossant that looked like it was absolutely filed to it's highest capacity with chocolate, and a wad of cash. Adrien decided to eat the criossant, and give Marinette back her money. She grumbled something about getting him back eventually and stuffed the 50 euro into her bag.

The homeroom teacher, whom of which's name Adrien could not recall came in and the class greeted her. She sat down in her chair in the front of the class. She opened a magazine and the class chattered amongst themselves. Marinette opened her very expensive sketchbook (Adrien was glad she was finally using it instead of being too scared to.) and took out an expensive pencil (Yay, two in a row!) and started doodling.

Adrien decided to watch her, since he didn't have much else to do. She drew Ladybug in a dotted sundress, smiling. Chat was on one knee, kissing her knuckle in an open dress shirt and black swim shorts. Adrien thought that the picture was really sweet. Marinette drew the masks last. She drew Ladybug's mask without any problem. when she drew Chat's, she took extra care with his mask. The bell rang, and Adrien lifted up the head he didn't know that was on Marinette's shoulder.  
They had an awkward tendancy to touch each other. They were casual touches, like holding onto each other pinkies while walking Marinette to her next class, or linking arms at lunch. Adrien could see why people thought they were dating. They were suprised when he told them, quote on quote, "She's just a friend". Adrien and Marinette gathered their things and and walked to Marinette's next class. They did it in silence, nothing to really talk about, until...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, a cliffhanger to an already too short begining.
> 
> I decided to use the 'She's just a friend' since it's basically a meme at this point and I really wanted to use it.
> 
> If I spelled something wrong, please tell me in the comments and I'll correct it. (Not macrons, I checked, it's the right spelling, I swear)


End file.
